Taunting Glances
by laurrren
Summary: “Well, well, Gabriella Montez.” I cursed the way my name came out of his mouth. “Miss me?" Negative. I didn't miss his harsh glares and teasing voice. “Bolton.” It was all I could get out. USED TO BE LAURFOSHO.


**_I know I am horrible at updating and I suck at this but I really wanted to start this. I told everyone about this FOREVER ago and decided to write it a few months back. Then I opened it up yesterday and was inspired. My penname used to LaurFoSho, but I've grown up and I never liked it in the first place anyway. If anyone would like to co-write it with me. I would tell my idea for the stories and we can colab. Let me know. Anyhow here's Taunting Glances, Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Gabriella**

When he walked through that door with his little pet next to him, all eyes immediately traveled to him. Even I, who had hated him since I was 5 years old, couldn't resist looking at the gorgeous boy. The last two years of him living at his father's home in California had actually done him some good. Oh the wonders braces can do. No more gap-teeth. And a gym, god he actually has muscles. Way more than my sophomore boyfriend I had the summer before freshman year when he left. God I was such a little naïve slut. Hah, how I've grown. Oh great, he has a new attitude as well. The cocky bastard just winked at Sharpay. He just can't waltz in and wink at my best friend.

Sharpay came to school in the middle of my freshman year and automatically made it her job to take over the drama department. We initially hated each other and got into a few fights where hair flew out of each others scalps but we realized eventually we were stronger together. She is like the blonde version of me, just not as hot. Bolton looked her up and down; her lips curled and eyes narrowed. She's such a bitch. But that's why I love her.

Almost everyone knew of our feud even those who had come after he left. They all had heard the rumors and knew he was to return the summer after our sophomore year. And when he did we knew it would just pick up where we left it off. I saw his change as a good thing. I had also changed, I was hotter, more mature, and an independent maneater with a sharp tongue. Almost everyone in the school knew my rep. But that didn't stop them from falling at my feet and drooling all over me. So frustrating that none of them could keep up. I needed some kind of challenge to get my attention for more than a night with fuzzy vision and a guy thinking he could get to me but failing every time. I don't want Superhero, they are weak. I want the villain. They are the exciting ones.

Great, his eyes hit the target. Me.

He strutted across the house like he owned the place. What the hell? This is my territory now. My hands were on my hips and he smirked when he got close. Oh dear, my only weakness in him. His clear as the ocean cyan colored eyes. When we were younger, girls with raging hormones would worship him although he was an ugly son of a bitch minus his electric blue eyes. Now though, it's different. Almost everything about him is swoon-able. His now dark brown hair that his fingers just ran threw to push his hair back was incredibly sexy. I had a thing for guys with hair. He smirked and licked his lips as his arms crossed his toned upper body.

"Well, well, well…Gabriella Montez." I cursed the way my name came out of his mouth. Puberty had come and was gone. His voice was deep, mature and fucking arrogant. "Miss me?" Negative. I didn't miss his harsh glares and teasing voice.

I growled and shot him daggers, "Bolton." It was all I could get out.

Now everyone was staring. His best friend, Chad, with worried eyes knowing us since we were in kindergarten when the fight began always knew that nothing well ever came out of our encounters. I recall once when he ripped off the head of my Barbie doll, I bit his arm and he pulled my hair until we both got into time-out. It happened so often that our parents even came and told the teachers to put us into separate classes that year. It continued, just less violent. He knew as he got older that hitting a girl isn't a good thing and his verbal abuse came on when we got to about 4th grade. Sharpay was curious she had never seen us interact. Yes, Troy had visited during holidays but I always was somewhere and never cared enough to actually find him. He didn't either, it wasn't relevant when he was leaving and no one could predict what our fights would enfold. Everyone at the party was excited though. Our first encounter since our big blow out before he left. It was exciting for me as well. I could never predict Troy Bolton and that was what made everyone so intrigued, including both Troy and me.

_He was leaving the next day. After what happened throughout this July, I wasn't really sure what was going to come from this night. Our fights increased throughout the last 2 weeks as well as…well…other things._

_I knew right away from his stare that he was expecting me to come say something first. Hell no. I will never give in. I did the one thing I knew would piss him off to no end. "Ben…" I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around his waist to get his attention away from the sophomore he was talking to. He turned and raised his eyebrows in question. I leaned up and whispered against his lips, "I'm gonna go find Taylor, then do you get going so we..." she glanced over at the boy Ben was talking to and just smirked before pressing her lips to his. After what I knew was enough for Troy to see, I wiggled my fingers at the boys._

He shook his head and chuckled, "Always was a feisty one, huh?" The pig just stepped closer to where I could feel his breath was on my cheeks and so the rest of the room couldn't hear the words that tickled onto my lips, "You weren't this sexy before though…" I felt a smirk grace my lips, oh how this game had got so much more interesting. I was going to enjoy this, enjoy what I had wanted for the past two years as no one could achieve this kind of adventure that I knew Troy Bolton would entangle me in. Some kind of twisted, complicated mess that gives me this sickly amazing feeling that I couldn't resist and I knew this was going to be amusing.

"Neither were you." My pelvis grounded into his as a low groan rose from deep in his chest. I stepped around him and glared at the crowd. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?" I barked at them, "This is a party. Why are you all standing around like dumbasses?" I looked over my shoulder at and winked before emerged into the now clamoring crowd and disappearing from his sight to Sharpay.

Sharpay clapped like an idiot and had this huge grin on her face. I knew she amazed at the heat that Troy and I had produced in just a few short minutes. She was shocked as was everyone else. I could hear everyone talking about it as much as they tried not to, they couldn't stop. Our interactions were some kind of sick drama show for them. It was alright, I enjoyed the being the one they all envied and talked about. "We have to celebrate, babe. That was fucking awesome. You guys have some great chemistry. It's like ice and fire."

I understand that. We do have chemistry, although I'd never admit it. I feel like in some sick way, if we didn't hate each other so much it would have worked. He always blamed me for everything and I didn't know what to do about it except just retort. How much, I wanted everything between us to be ok, but life got in the way.

_He stared at me, "What are you doing? Why did you do this to me?"_

_I knew he knew it wasn't my doing. I just kept a straight face and took a deep breath. He was pacing and I just couldn't stop staring at him. His young face keeping me intrigued. Nothing else mattered right now. Neither of us knew what was going to happen after. He was leaving, I was alone. Not like it was going to matter to him anyway._

"_Bolton, you know what's happening. Face the facts and accept consequences." I was searching for his eyes, but he had his eyes cast at his feet as he paced. He was upset and he thinks that this was my fault. _

"_God, damn it, look at me!" He lifted his head and his eyes were venomous. I did nothing to him, what was his problem. He suddenly walked away from his place in the grass and started to punch the shed that was next to him. I could see his red face and hear his angry shouts as I just ran my hands through my hair._

"_Bolton! Stop it!" When he didn't stop, I shrugged; it was useless, and started to walk away._

_Troy pushed away from the shed and let his head fall against the side of the shed. He didn't know how much I wanted to help him. He just stood there panting then suddenly he walked and stood right behind me. His hands went to my waist and I just stiffened. His hands wrapped around my waist._

"_Gabriella…" He used my first name…that was a rarity. Troy placed his head into my neck and just stood there. I didn't turn around; I stood in my place and squeezed my eyes shut. We just needed the comfort within each other that day._

I broke out of my daze when she shook me towards the drinks. I rid the thoughts out of my head and grabbed her hand and threw it above our heads as we danced our way to the kitchen. The part consisted of about 20 or 25 of us. We didn't want the whole house busting out so our parties were kept secluded because often whoever we have at the house they don't like to have this big ass mess. Which is why I never have parties at all unless I have it where someone else can clean up, oh but when I do have parties they are the best. Only the people liked got the text of the place and time. And everyone knew this was gonna be the night of the Montez, Bolton reunion. Whatever. Sharpay and I grabbed two wine coolers and marched back out into the living room with the make-shift dance floor. We always commanded a room. I saw Bolton and Chad Danforth with his arm around Taylor McKessie.

Taylor was another close girlfriend. I usually hate girlfriends but I've known her since 2nd grade and she always knows how to calm me down when Troy pushes my buttons. She is the mother of our group of friends. She is reasonable and sensible. I love her for that. She has got me out of trouble so many times and I couldn't be more grateful. I would have killed about 20 girls without her. And Bolton would be in a grave already. Taylor was smart and knew almost everything in the world in my opinion. She commanded in style and never let her boyfriend get away with being an asshole. Chad Danforth was something else. He was strange and looked like a dumbass but in reality he was really insightful. He also cared too much about his hair. The only thing more important is Taylor. Taylor really has whipped him into shape. He isn't like Bolton that's for sure. I don't even know how Chad and Troy get along. Chad is a sweetheart…and smart. Taylor and Chad balance each other out a lot. I used to be so jealous of their connection but then I realized that mushy stuff that they do makes me want to vomit.

"G, you are looking hot tonight." I knew I was. I did it purposely. Bolton needed to see how sexy I had become and I made sure of that. I was wearing a dolman tee with a high waist gray high waist skirt with black, blue, yellow and pink zebra stripes. I had some black strappy heels and my hair was in its simple waves as my makeup was smoky. I was raging with attitude. Sharpay looked good as well, just not as hot as me. She wore a little black tube dress with a shrunken pink blazer and pointy pink heels. Pink was her color. I couldn't deny that. She looked hot in it. Red was more for me.

We began and dance and the heat was rising. I could feel his eyes on my back and the sweat began to trickle down my neck. I whipped my head around and my eyes connected with his. I smirked and strutted over to him. He was asking for it. He sat there with those twinkling cocky eyes. I put my lips to his ear and felt him stiffen. Glad to know he is a normal teenage male. "Lonely over here all by yourself?" I had no idea where Taylor and Chad went. Probably they were dancing. He grabbed me by the waist and turned us so I was pinned against the wall.

"Montez, you're messing with me and I don't like it. It's not a very friendly welcome home is it?" He pushed his forehead to mine and his eyes drifted to my lips where the evil grin was placed.

"Since when was I was ever friendly?" She snapped back while licking her lips and grazing her over his jeans and making him groan. Oh, I was enjoying this. I put one hand up his shirt and ran my fingers down his toned abs. He must have the best body ever. He probably is still playing basketball. It isn't fair this bastard is so sexy.

"Montez…" He glared, getting angry, "Let's not get this to be like last time…"

I faked a pout, "Sometimes a little testy tonight and incase you forgot, I won that 'last time' if we are talking about the same thing."

"_Why are you testing me, Montez? This isn't fair. I wouldn't do this to you. And…"_

_I put my finger to his lips and slowly slid them down until my hand rested on his neck, "I have _no_ idea what you are talking about." Of course I gave off the impression that I did, even though I had trembling hands as well. His hormones were raging and all other thoughts slipped from my mind as he finally began to fight back._

_His hands slipped under my shirt as he turned and slammed me into his bedroom door. _

_Surprisingly, he let me into his house. It was a rainy October day and the previous night we had got into this screaming war after the football game. He had called me a slut, and I was here to prove him wrong and get him in trouble somehow._

_This wasn't the plan but, it eventually lead to this. His hands roaming and his breath were coming up short. This wouldn't lead to anymore, we both knew that. It was just adding onto our war. I mean we were only 14. Nothing could happen._

_Soon I attached my lips to his neck, I refused to kiss him. Not unless he kissed me first. I began to kiss his neck, when I had an idea of how to end this. I sucked and he kept pulling my closer until I felt the typical teenage boy reaction poking my thigh. I finally pulled away._

"_See ya later, Bolton." I smirked as I pushed him back from the door, "Enjoy your friend and well…you'll see."_

He punched the wall next to me and pushed off the wall and walked away as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Giving up so quickly, Bolton?" I yelled after him. He turned and stopped his tracks. I walked up to him and ran my hands up his back. Damn…

"Montez," he whispered my name and turned his head to look at me, "This isn't over."

Oh thank god for that. This is only the beginning.


End file.
